An operating system is a collection of software that manages device hardware resources and provides common services for computer programs such as application software. Application software can be considered to be the computer program that causes a computer or other data processing system to perform useful tasks in response to user requests or other requests or other inputs. A specific instance of application software is called a software application, application program, application or app. Application programs usually require an operating system to function, as the operating system mediates the applications access to resources and devices of the device.
In the case of computer application programs, application developers may wish to utilize multiple processes for their particular application. In certain cases, for example, applications may be designed to take advantage of services provided by other applications or by an operating system running on a computing device. These services may be a set of computer-implemented instructions designed to implement a specific function or perform a designated task. An application may call (e.g., make use of) one or more of these services to avoid redundant software code for commonly performed operations.